


Miracle

by lizzicleromance



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I suck at Irish accents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Separation Anxiety, Separations, complications at birth, the twin's birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night that the MacManus twins are born, and they experience their first encounter with being separated from one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacManusChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacManusChick/gifts).



> I know NOTHING about childbirth or labor, all of this is one million percent made up so if you see something and think "dude that's not even possible" - it's because this of course, never happened. This is kind of a random idea, and put here merely for your enjoyment only, I shall post the second part of this soon :)

It was a dark, stormy night in April of 1978, and the only thing that could be heard over the loud clashes of thunder and lightning was the gut-wrenching, agonizing cries of Annabelle MacManus as she entered the third hour of labor with her two twin boys. 

Her husband, Noah stood vigil over her side, grasping onto her hand and murmuring a silent prayer over her and his unborn children as she screamed profanities at him, cursing him for putting her through such agony.

“I fuckin’ _hate_ ya, Noah MacManus! Ya fuckin’ bastard, I’ll kill ya for puttin’ me through this torture!” She screamed at him, her wild eyes venomous as yet another painful contraction overwhelmed her. She squeezed onto Noah’s hand even more tightly than before, and he could do nothing but allow her to do so, as he pressed his lips tenderly to her forehead in an attempt to calm her down. 

Noah knew that she didn’t mean a word of anything she had just said. Though she was a tough as nails Irish woman, she was a devout Catholic, and loved her husband very much. He knew that the crazy (well, crazier) than usual talk was only because of her hormones being everywhere thanks to the pregnancy, as well as the intense pain of being in labor, so he thought nothing of it. Noah just focused on repeating over and over just how much he loved her, and continued to pray for her, as well as the (hopefully) healthy birth of their two baby boys. 

The doctors were slightly alarmed at the fact that Annabelle’s water had broken nearly two months before her due date. Her babies were coming now, whether anyone liked it or not. 

As the hours passed, her contractions intensified along with the gloomy, stormy weather outside. It was nearly a full twenty-two hours of labor before the MacManus twins decided to quit being stubborn inside of their mother’s womb, and finally decided to make their debut into the world. 

It only took four several big pushes until the shrill cries of a brand new baby boy filled the room around them, and for the first time all day, Annabelle was allowed a moment of absolute peace. Connor was crying like any typical newborn baby would, soft wails penetrating the room as the doctor proclaimed his birth at 12:06 AM. Despite being born prematurely, the doctor was pleased to inform Mr. and Mrs. MacManus that their first son was, though a bit small, he was a healthy five pound, six ounce baby boy. 

Annabelle and Noah exchanged a deep, passionate kiss as little Connor MacManus was being cleaned up by the nurses, but at the very moment that one of the monitors that was hooked up to Annabelle began to beep like crazy, Connor’s cries intensified in to blood-curdling screams of absolute agony. Despite being just a mere four minutes old, it was almost as if he knew that something was absolutely wrong. 

“What’s wrong, Doc?” Noah asked, clutching on to his wife for dear life as she began to nearly hyperventilate. 

“Anna, ’m gonna need ye to take a deep breath, okay?” Doctor O’Connell said to her, and right away Mr. and Mrs. MacManus knew that something was terribly wrong. “This one’s goin’ to be a lot more difficult than the last, but I promise, everyting is goin’ to be okay.”

“Doc, just tell us what the fuck is wrong,” Annabelle spat out, not wanting to beat around the bush as to what exactly was happening. 

“I don’ know what happened exactly. Everyting was fine just a moment ago, then all o’ a sudden this baby’s heart beat began to slow down quite significantly,” Doctor O’Connell explained, as baby Connor screamed even louder, as if he knew something was wrong with his brother. “From tha looks o’ tha monitor, the cord is wrapped around the baby’s throat. Tha problem with this is, he isn’t in any position to where we can begin pushing, so we’re going to have to perform an emergency C-section to get him out.”

Annabelle began to sob uncontrollably into her husband’s shoulder, and Noah allowed her to, but only for a moment. He took her hands in his own, kissed them both, before turning his attention to the doctor. 

“Do whatever it takes, Doc. Just please take good care of me wife and son,” Noah consented, kissing his wife on the lips as she was wheeled off for her impromptu surgery.

It was only when the nurses wheeled little Connor away in his tiny incubator off to the nursery that Noah allowed himself to break down and cry. He wept for his beloved Annabelle, who was undergoing the most painful surgery of her life. He wept for their unborn son, Murphy, who was already fighting the greatest battle of his young little life. But mostly, he wept for Connor, whose little lungs were screaming with so much pain and agony. He wept because he knew that Connor could sense that Murphy was in trouble, and he knew in his heart that he would never stop crying until Murphy was back in his arms, safe and sound.

He gave a sentimental smile as he recalled how the doctors and nurses had marveled over the twins, from their first ultrasound, to their last. Annabelle was around four months pregnant before she realized that she was carrying not one, but two babies in her belly. The photo that she had gotten of the two babies that day was the sweetest thing she had ever seen; for one of her sons had a tiny arm thrown over her other son, holding him closely in the small womb that they shared. Every time she had a new sonogram taken, the boys were always in different positions, but they were always holding on to one another in some sort of way. 

Noah felt in his heart that the reason for Connor’s agonizing screams was because Murphy wasn’t near him. His heart absolutely broke at the thought of Connor never reuniting with his brother, and the thought had him zooming out of the room and down to the ground floor in search of the chapel. Though he knew that his wife and unborn son needed him at that moment, Noah knew that in order for their little family to be okay, he needed to be with God more than anything at this very moment. He dropped at the foot of the large statue of the blessed Father, and prayed with everything that he had that little Connor and Murphy would be reunited again with as much quickness as humanly possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course, dedicated to my favorite Connor/Murphy writer, the wonderfully talented MacManusChick. <3


End file.
